


Domesticated

by Azilver



Series: Hansen AUs [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet Shop! AU where Chuck’s been planning his wedding since he was 15, Mako and Stacker play Yenta, and Herc realises he’s totally screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Hansencest Advent Calendar on Tumblr
> 
> AN: I blame Frikadeller. Somewhere along the line there was talk of pet shops and Hansens and this clicked.
> 
> Please note this is not Hansencest in the ‘classic’ manner as Herc and Chuck are not related here.
> 
> Also, total OOCness and crackyness :p

The quiet of the shop is interrupted by an irritated voice. “Come on already, Mako. They don’t need more stuff!”

The boy, and yeah he’s no older than fifteen, is a cute ranga. He’s pouting as he follows the young Asian girl in. “Of course they deserve the best! The move has been difficult on them, stressful.”

They make a cute pair. Herc hasn’t seen them around before so he guesses they’re new to the neighbourhood. Their backpacks and age suggest they go to the local school.

“Well, hello.” His brother grins. “Now, how can I help you?”

Herc groans internally when he hears that tone of voice. Christ. Scott really can’t lay off the young and pretty ones. At least the kid doesn’t fall for it, eyeing his brother like he’s suddenly grown an extra head. The girl doesn’t seem to hear the tone.

Trying to stop any sort of scene happening, ‘cause the boy’s brows are turning down and he’s got that stubborn set to him Herc knows, he steps forward, catching both of the kids’ attention.

“What are you lookin’ for?”

The boy looks surprised as Herc steps out from behind the counter but quickly averts his eyes. The girl swoops in asking for things for her dogs, two golden retrievers, brothers, and ones a real sleepy head and the other still thinks he’s a puppy! Heh, it’s okay with Herc as it means he doesn’t have to hold up the conversation.

He directs them to the dog beds and other canine accessories, giving information and assistance when asked. She’s a picky one but her friend sticks back and Herc feels his eyes on him. Not that he’d go for the kid, yeah KID, but it’s cute and at his age somewhat flattering. Especially when he picks up the bloody heavy kennel the girl’s picked out and hears the sharp intake of breath from the boy.

He doesn’t expect to see them again after they leave the store. They’re back a few days later for treats.

*****

Time goes on as things do and Herc learns about the kids and their family. They visit the shop often, at least once a week, since it turns out it’s on their route home from school. They moved in a few days before they first visited the store and had to leave a lot behind in Hong Kong- where there dad had been stationed.

They talk and he finds out the kid’s an orphan, so’s the girl, Mako, Mako Mori. They’re the adopted kids of a military man by the name of Stacker Pentecost. Mako, who’s Japanese, calls him Sensei. It’s cute. The boy’s name is Chuck and he’s fifteen, sixteen in a few weeks. Chuck calls his old man Pentecost, or Stacker, depending on his mood.

Man knew their parents, took in the girl first, then the boy, after their parents died. Whisked them off the Honk Kong, where they’ve been for the last however many years.

Soon after, the guy comes in and Herc kind of feels like he’s being vetted with the way the man eyes him. There’s no need for it, and he tells the Marshall so when he starts asking questions. Kinda likes the man- he recognised the military men in Herc and Scott right off. When he talks to him about Chuck - brings it up with the no nonsense but I really don’t want to talk about it kind of air of parents the world over- about the kid’s attitude, lack of discipline and such, Herc shrugs and tell him he’s a kid.

He meets Raleigh and Yancy, Mako’s beloved dogs, the third time the kids stop by. They’re a damned pet shop, paws and tails are more welcome than their two-legged masters. It’s clear they adore her, trained well enough not to need leashes.

Yancy’s a sleepy mutt, always looking at his younger brother with the sort of look only dogs and elder siblings have. Herc knows that look well.

Raleigh likes to jump and run around, tease his brother into playing. More often than not Yancy gives in and the pair chase each other around, wrestling and cuddling like they’re still pups. It’s almost funny how Chuck and Raleigh don’t get on, the mutt always jumping up and pinning him. Boy’s rangy and tries to fight him off but the dog’s meaner.

 

*****

He enjoys their company surprisingly enough. Mako’s sweet and quiet. She likes to tell him various bits of animal info and how the Beckets (Yancy and Raleigh- apparently there was something about a bucket and her accent) are doing.

Chuck comes in more often but he’s good company, got a sharp wit on him and a quick tongue. He’s the kind of kid that comes across as a full of nonsense brat but underneath he’s kind and eager to please.

He’s cute, no doubt, and occasionally a few friends come in with him. A pair of twins with wicked smiles and American accents who are drawn to the brightly coloured and loud parrots in the window. There’s a big quiet kid who adores the rabbits and other fluffy critters. The few times Herc’s heard him speak there’s a touch of something rough, maybe northern Eastern European? That is, when he’s not staring wistfully at the older girl who waitresses at the coffee shop cross the street. Sasha’s her name, and she makes a damned fine coffee. She winks at Herc when she catches the kid staring.

He doesn’t mind the extra fuss, even on busy summer days. Yet somehow he prefers it when it’s just Chuck and him, the shop quiet and cool in the late afternoon sun.

Not that he’d ever go for a kid, god, he’s not Scott. Fuck. Scott. Scott and the shit he gets up to.

When he comes home and Scott’s on the floor passed out drunk shortly after Chuck’s 17th birthday he wants to be surprised. Scott was always the brother of vice and alcohol was just his starting point.

That’s, well, not good but it’s okay enough, he supposes, sometimes you just got to drink it out. It’s the knife though, the knife and the spoon and the lighter, all of it and Jesus Christ Scott. He promised Herc, promised him, that when they got out that this would not happen again, they’d fix themselves up good, wash the blood away and start anew.

And they had. Kept themselves out of the darker side they knew took too many old servicemen, took over the shop from an old friend, made a place for themselves in Sydney.

And Herc can’t do it again so he tells him straight up when he wakes up and pukes his guts up- either he leaves and goes into rehab with Herc there by his side or he leaves and he leaves alone.

Scott’s as stubborn a son of a bitch as his big brother, so he yells and screams at him as he stuffs his bags, shatters a few glasses, and slams the door off its hinges when he leaves. He doesn’t try anything on his brother though, he learned better the last time.

It hurts, of course it does. Kid notices when the slightly creepy younger brother isn’t there anymore. Also notices how Herc’s quiet, more subdued, puts it together in his own head. Smart kid.

He waits a while then brings it up quietly late one day when Herc’s shelving things and he’s doing his homework. They’re alone, like most evenings after closing- boy comes round to hang out and do homework, asking Herc for help occasionally and helping him out with stocking things.

He tells the kid, tells him they were pilots and there’s a reason if you were to look at their files there are whole sections redacted. They were pilots, the best, but being a pilot doesn’t mean no blood on your hands. Doesn’t mean no shadows in your past. Shows the boy the scar across his forearm from a bad night before leaving the service, curved and jagged from the broken glass he’d had to wrestle from a tweaked out Scott’s hand. It had been bad he tells the boy.

Chuck doesn’t offer platitudes or any such shit. He just listens and then tells him about his family. His parents were good people but PTSD still has its stigma and it got to his dad early on. Boy didn’t understand it when his mom made him turn off his more violent cartoons when his dad was home until they didn’t come home, understood when an officer tried to explain how his dad lost control of the car near a demolition site. Herc knows about triggers and panic and all of it. Seems the kid learned too.

It’s just another thing that brings them closer, the ex-soldier and army brat.

*****

With Scott gone- he hasn’t heard from his brother in months now- Herc needs someone to assist in the shop. It’s small enough that he doesn’t need to hire hoards of people but he needs at least another body to watch the shop when he’s out or in the back, someone to help with stock taking and the care of the animals.

He gets a student from the local uni who can work mornings but he still needs someone for the afternoons. Chuck volunteers.

It’s easy enough to hire him, kid knows what he’s doing, is around often enough and works hard. Chuck’s happy for the work. He’s getting paid, loves animals and gets to hang with Herc, which seems to be the biggest bonus for him.

It works well.

One or two times he overhears Mako giggling over the fact that her big brother is in love with an older man. Herc wonders about that little fact but mostly ignores it.

It’s okay. He likes the kid, he’s smart, likes computers and, surprisingly, boxing. When he finds out Herc boxes, ignoring all the other combat forms he knows, he begs Herc to teach him. Course he caves because while he’s used to puppies those puppy eyes are a bastard.

So he lands up dragging the boy with him to his gym where he introduces him to his mates. They’re mostly ex forces of some kind, like him, and take a shine to Chuck. Herc ignores the amused looks cast his way. 

He bonds with them over different things but always asks Herc to train him in new techniques. They’re impressed with his drive to be better and how he’ll work at it over and over until he can perform perfectly.

*****

Then Chuck’s eighteen and things change a little. Of course academically Herc knows the boy’s now legal, but so does the boy. For the last while he’s been trying his best to show himself off but he’s also been aware Herc won’t touch him, won’t touch him while he’s still a boy. Now he’s legal.

And those months of boxing, general working out, playing on the rugby team are all showing now. Broad shoulders. Strong thighs. Trim waist. Yeah, Herc tells himself, too young. He’s in his late 30s now, forty in a few months. He’s getting up there and he doesn’t think an eighteen year old is ready to take on an old man like him.

*****

The moment he sees him Herc knows who he’s meant for. The pup’s a cute bugger, all wrinkles and large eyes. A call to Stacker and he’s there, standing around at a kids eighteenth birthday party, thanking god for beer and waiting for the present part of the whole thing.

All the presents are gone over with grins and happy smiles, hell, Chuck even hugs Stacker over his gift. Just when they think it’s finished Herc steps forward and catches the kid’s eye instantly.

“Herc?” He’s confused because when he asked him why he was there, since he’d already refused twice, Herc had just smirked and told Chuck that him being there was his present. Boy had smiled like the sun.

He shrugs and nods toward the closed off spare room. “May have lied a little.”

Chuck dives for the room and flings open the door. For a moment there’s silence and he feels a small spike of ‘oh shit’. Then the boy has dropped to his knees and the pup pounces. The look on the boy’s face when he turns to look up at Herc, pup in his arms and what may have been tears in his eyes, makes something harden in his throat.

Then there’re arms around him and a puppy slobbering on his neck as Chuck holds onto him more than hugs him. It feels good, too good.

*****

“Max.”

“What?” Boy has a way of just spouting nonsense sometimes.

He’s next to him on the couch, pup snuggled tight and snoring between them, watching one of the original Mad Max flicks. It’s late but they have beer and popcorn- he promised Stacker he’d make sure the boy didn’t overdo it- relaxing after a quick post-party cleanup.

“I’m gonna name him Max- after Mad Max!” Chuck scritches the pup’s head and grins at Herc.

“Huh.” He casts a look at the snoring lump of Bulldog. Yeah, pup’s real ready to take after his namesake there. “Why not?”

*****

It happens the night of his fortieth birthday. He’s spending the night in, it’s a bloody Wednesday after all, and having a drink with pizza and some bad movies. The bell rings and it’s Chuck. Herc ushers the boy and Max in from the rain and tosses a towel over his already drenched shoulders.

“Hang on, mate.” He mutters before fetching an old hoodie. “Get that jacket off, you’re soaked through.”

Max has already made himself comfy in a pile of dirty laundry, damned mutt, by the time he tosses it to the boy.

“What’re you two doing here?”

“It’s your birthday, old man. Thought I’d keep you company since you’ve got nothing else planned.”

They relax on the couch, Chuck happily snuggling into Herc’s old hoodie- can’t blame the kid either, it’s old as balls but feels like being hugged by butterfly wings. It’s so easy to slip into their usual patterns, eating and chatting and drinking- now the kid could- that he doesn’t notice Chuck shift.

Then Chuck’s on his lap, lips on his and for a moment there’s nothing but them. It’s so good.

Herc pulls away gently, picking the boy off his lap and standing. He doesn’t get to say anything before Chuck mumbles, “Sorry.” His jaw tightening.

Then Herc’s alone, only the echo of the door closing remaining.

 

*****

He’d fucked up.

Somewhere along the way he’d fucked up bad and let a kid fall for him. He knew, damn it, knew Chuck liked him but had thought he’d grow out of it or find someone else, someone more appropriate to focus on.

Then Mako’s at the shop, Yancy and Raleigh in tow, giving him the evil eye. Despite it coming from around chest height it’s awfully effective.

“He is in love with you.” And what a way to start. There’s no need to ask who she means. “Has been since I brought him here three years ago. You’re the only person he has talked about with interest. He waited, you know, waited so it would be okay.”

It hurts. Herc’s never been good at feelings and talking about them but, shit, fuck. He’d have thought Mako would get it. “I’m forty. He’s barely eighteen.”

Girl just raises a delicate eyebrow. “Yes. You are also the one man who would not take advantage of him, cares enough not to.”

*****

He thinks he’s had some sort of seizure a few days later when Stacker drags him out to a bar and starts talking.

“He’s my boy. Kid was already too old to see me as a father, but I do care for him.” The guy’s uncomfortable and Herc can appreciate the fact that he’s already pushing his third beer.

“You’re a good man, Herc.” He holds up a hand to stall Herc’s denial. “Don’t give me that bullshit, you are. I know you have a past, probably Spec Ops or something- I looked you up-but you are a good man. The thing is, Chuck’s a brat, a good kid, got a pair on him and a good sense of right and wrong. When he feels something he really feels it and commits. 

Did you know the day he met you he came home with this little smile on his face. Wouldn’t tell me what it was about but when he mentioned the shop, I knew. I’ve known where this was headed for years now. I’ve had time to come to terms with it and I think it could work.”

“Somehow I don’t think you’d say the same if it was Mako after my old ass.” Herc mutters, because he knows it’s true.

Stacker turns a dangerous look on the bar, grinning. “Chuck can look after himself- you’ve been training with him, you know he can.”

God help the boy or girl who tries to get a hold of Stacker’s little girl. “Trust me, girl can do a better job of that than Chuck.”

The Marshall chuckles before he meets Herc’s gaze seriously. “He loves you. You care about him. And, honestly, I’d usually be against it but the thing is I trust you. But, tell him. Whatever you decide. Damned kid needs to hear it from you, either way.”

*****

He brings it up at one of their boy’s nights (wives included) at the pub.

“You mean you didn’t know? Holy shit!” Carter crows. His longtime boyfriend, Ben, is no better, groaning and snickering. “Damnit Herc! We’ve known the kid’s hot for you since you brought him to the gym- can’t take his eyes off you!”

Between the laughter and snorts, Munter slaps his arm, “As long as you don’t spend all your free time with your tongue down his throat like those two,” he points at the couple who make smooching faces at him, “I really don’t give a shit. Kid’s cute and got a damned good arm on him.”

Munter’s wife, Lorna, kisses his cheek. “Give it a go, Herc. It’s about time you had someone.”

Cal, Davison’s wife and all around lady- if you ignore the fact that she could kick your ass in heels while baking a mean cake- gives him a contemplative look. “You’re attracted to him, or else you wouldn’t even consider it for a moment. But you also care for him, a lot, that’s why you’re hesitating.” She smiles and leans back into her larger husband. “You’re not taking advantage of him, Herc. Chuck’s a good guy and so are you.”

“And just think, it makes you a sugar daddy!- fuck! Ow, Cal!” Her husband whines when she slaps at him.

It’s why these bastards are his friends. 

“Remind me why I asked you lot again.”

*****

It’s fucking weird, is what it is and Herc needs to think about it. For the next few days he watches Chuck in the shop. He still works hard, smiles at customers and revels in the animals. To see him now you wouldn’t think his heart was breaking but Herc sees it from the corner of his eye, in the reflections in the counter and windows. He sees the way the boy looks at him- heart in his eyes, rejection pulling his shoulders down and want drawing him back again and again.

It hurts and it shouldn’t. He’s too damned old for him!

He tries to keep it normal. He tries.

What it comes down to, before the whole gay thing and the age thing, is how he feels. And he knows he’s had Buckley’s chance since the start. Yes he finds Chuck ridiculously attractive- hell, more than enough jerk-off fantasies have devolved into broad freckled shoulders, red-blond curls and dimples- and they get on like the proverbial house on fire. Boy’s smart as hell, but Herc keeps up easily. They make each other laugh and spending time together is easy and comfortable.

It wouldn’t be the first time Herc was with a man either. It’s just their age gap is relatively large, over twenty years! Yet… if the people closest to them accept it then is it so bad?

*****

It’s the end of the day and they’re closing up.

“Chuck,” He calls as the boy’s about to leave. “Stay a moment.”

He nods, waits, and Herc knows the tricks of looking at someone without actually looking at them. So he leans in and kisses him chastely.

“I’m forty, Chuck. It’s not that I don’t want to, there’s… just so much in the way.”

“I know. I’m not stupid, Herc. I know it won’t be easy but ….” He’s hopeful.

Herc doesn’t know what will come of this- could be the stupidest thing he’s ever done (and that includes a chopper run on half a tank once). Could also be the best.

*****

Chuck’s nineteen and they’re making out on the couch, boy in his lap again. It’s hot and heavy, hands all over, mouths wet and demanding. He can feel how hard Chuck is, pressing his arse against Herc’s dick, grinding down in his lap.

God, he wants this.

Instead, he pulls his hands back, shifting his hips away. It’s not the first time but now Chuck pulls away fast and rolls off of him. Herc gets a flash of anger and shame filled eyes before he’s curled up in the corner of the couch.

“You won’t touch me.” The boy chokes out. “We’ve been together for months and, what? You’re just playing with the kid so you don’t hurt his feelings? Fuck you, Herc!”

“Chuck, I….”

God, it kills him to see the boy like he is- knees drawn in tight to his chest, unable to meet Herc’s gaze. He never wanted to hurt him and he’s done just that trying to hold back. Chuck wants to give him everything and he’s fucked up and tossed what most would consider a gift aside like trash.

He loves Chuck. He realises that.

It’s not the shock it might have been. He loves the boy who isn’t really a boy anymore, loves the sass and brattiness, loves that strong body and his curves, loves his humour and intelligence- there’s nothing about Chuck that could make him turn him away. And if the time comes that Chuck wants to leave him he’ll let him go because he doesn’t think he could fight after that.

“I’m a fuck up. I hurt you when I’m doing my damnedest not to.” He stands and wraps his arms around his boy, urging him to look at him. “God, I want you. You have no idea of the things I want to do to you, Chuck.” He’s no romantic but the surge of want he sees in his boy’s eyes tells him to continue. “I just want to protect you even though you don’t need it, that’s what you do for people you care about.”

This time Chuck reaches for him and Herc lets him. After a moment he pulls back, but this time only enough that he can grab his hand and lead him towards the bedroom. He’s going to do it right.

He takes his time, kissing every bit of skin as he strips his boy. They both want this but it’s Chuck’s first time and he refuses to rush. There’ll be time for hard and fast, “Later.” he promises on a breath, but now he needs to show the boy everything he can’t say.

He’s gorgeous, beautiful in his strength and golden from the sun. Blue eyes a stark contrast to all the gold, watch Herc hungrily as he sheds his own clothes. No disappointment, just want and yes and please.

Chuck pulls him in, hands and eyes and mouth exploring every bit of Herc he can reach. He moans into Herc’s mouth when they rock together, scratches his hip with a gasp when Herc laves his nipple. He chants Herc’s name and comes with a hitched breath and a shudder. “I want.” He rasps against Herc’s mouth and reaches for him, jerking him off- it’s rough and an odd angle but it’s Chuck and it’s all he needs.

They lie together after, sticky and sweaty and smelling of semen, just staring at each other.

“This.”

*****  
He’s in a sea of black robes and flashing cameras and can’t believe he’s here. He’s a forty-something year old at his twenty-one year old boyfriend’s graduation. Boy better be glad Herc loves him.

Next to him Stacker is grinning full of pride and Mako is clapping excitedly- it’s her turn next year.

Boy’s in a large group getting hugs and high fives. There’s a girl who comes up to him, all shy and sweet, but Chuck just congratulates her, eyes already looking around the crowd. The moment he sees Herc that smile blooms like summer roses and he’s leaping into Herc’s arms and kissing him. He sees the girl’s smile freeze and harden but doesn’t give a fuck because over two years gone and Chuck still kisses him like he can’t stop.

He pulls back and smiles still wrapped up in Chuck’s robes and arms. “Congratulations, sweetheart.”

They ignore the wolf-whistles from Chuck’s friends and Mako’s giggling. It takes Stacker clearing his throat loudly to separate them again. The man just gives them a put out look and tosses the camera to one of the kids trying not to laugh.

“Damn it, Herc, Chuck, pictures first then you can go back to that.”

They laugh but manage to hold themselves back for the photos.

*****

“And when are you intending to make an ‘honest man’ of my brother, Mr Hansen?” Mako starts in the moment she plops down on his couch, scruffing up a besotted Raleigh’s face as Yancy curls up with Max.

“Hi Mako, how are you? M’good thanks.” Herc mutters sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes. “I graduated two months ago already. The two of you have been in a relationship for over three years now. Is it not time to make it official?”

He’s kind of floored by the idea actually and very glad Chuck’s out on a grocery run.   
“Mako….”

“Really, it is a logical progression of a close intimate relationship. You both claim and have shown regularly that you love each other, you already live together, have a dog and share domestic responsibilities. ”

“I’ve been married before, Mako. You know it didn’t end well. I can’t go through that again. I won’t put Chuck through that.”

“Yes, and now you know where the problems may lie. You love my brother, Mr Hansen, and that is all the reason you should need."

*****

Fuckin’ déjà vu is what this is. Stacker’s got him cornered in their booth at a bar while Chuck’s off getting more drinks.

“Since when’ve you been a bloody yenta, eh?” He scoffs, hoping Chuck gets his arse in gear and arrives with those beers- god knows he needs it now.

“Since I caught that boy mooning over wedding shows and going gooey-eyed over baby pictures.”

Thank god he’s out of booze or it would have landed up all over the other man. Wow. Okay, that’s new.

“Stacker… you know about Angela. Marriage and me….” He shrugs.

“You love him don’t you?” He gives Herc a hard look. “Kid loves you too, he says it often enough, hell, you’re all he talked about since he was fifteen. If it’s lasted this long between you two, despite all your and his bullshit, maybe there’s a chance it’ll last the long one.”

But marriage? Would it really change anything? Was it worth the risk?

Herc catches sight of Chuck in the crowd, making his way to them loaded down with bottles, but the boy still breaks out into a smile when he catches him watching. He knows he’s smiling back by Stacker’s smug grin and pat on the back. “You’ve got my blessing on the promise of grandbabies.”

This fucking family. He is so fucked.

*****

Since he’s had Mako and Stacker on his case he decides he may as well complete the triumvirate and calls his mates out. If he’s going to do this – and he suddenly realises he never made a conscious decision about this, shit- he wants their support.

“So,” He glances at the group, more nervous than the time he had to lay cover for his CO. “I may be getting engaged….”

“To Chuck, right?” Munter asks over the chorus of congratulations. “Sorry! Sorry. Just thought I’d check!” He laughs when he’s pelted by ice cubes and slapping hands.

“What’s this about ‘may’? Huh?” Ben grins at him. Herc sighs and shrugs. “Herc, seriously, Chuck is not going to say no.”

He chuckles at the smiles and claps on his back. “I’m fucked aren’t I?”

“Nah, mate, you just deserve each other!”

“What the idiot means, is you’re perfect for each other.” Davison pats his shoulder. “She’ll be alright.”

*****

“And why are you so happy then?” Herc grumbles

“Well,” Chuck taps his left hand against Herc’s cheek, radiating smugness. “seven years ago I walked into this shop following my little sister and laid eyes on the sexiest man alive and decided he was the man I was going to marry. And I just did.”

He snickers and presses closer to Herc as the music slows. Around them there are other couples dancing but all of the pair’s attention is on each other. 

“Blame Stacker and Mako, you’ve got fuckin’ yentas for family.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Mr Hansen.”

“That’s husband to you, Mr Hansen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
